At Last
by Devereauxpoi
Summary: John Reese and Joss Carter look forward to spending the 4th of July getting reacquainted but there's a change in plans when a new number comes up. I wrote this based off the discussion on the forum about J&J spending some time *ahem* outdoors. Pure Careese. Joss is alive & well. Thank you so much Chellero for all the help with this and encouragement.


John Reese leaned forward against the ornate marble balcony of the mezzanine and scanned the large crowd below him. The lavish ballroom was situated inside the landmark Woolworth building in downtown Manhattan on the corner of Broadway and Park Place, right across the street from City Hall Park. Occupying an entire city block, the Gothic style tower with its elaborate terra-cotta exterior and dramatic spires was one of Manhattan's first skyscrapers and was a stark contrast to the sleek glass buildings surrounding it. Located at the top of the building's second tier, the venue was a staggering 50 floors above the sidewalk and encompassed four floors of the building itself. Owned by Koch Industries, an invitation here was considered a privilege and rite of passage for New York City's notorious social climbers. Its breathtaking interior mirrored the original early 20th century Neo-Gothic design found in the building's lobby below. The walls and sweeping archways were covered in glass mosaic tiles of various colors and patterns and the vaulted ceiling was coffered with an intricately designed stained glass light in the center. High above the guests' heads were massive windows with carved arched moldings that framed the night sky. They were flanked by elaborate bronze sconces that flickered light throughout the room. It bounced off the windows and danced along the tiled walls creating a colorful light show. It was a sight to behold and the painstaking attention to detail rivaled that of any cathedral in Europe. All of this went entirely unnoticed by John, however, as his blue eyes darkened and his pursed lips transformed to a scowl.

Swirling his scotch on the rocks, he took a sip and gazed down over the crowded room of New York City's most high profile residents as they indulged themselves in fine food and drink. It was obvious that no expense had been spared with the party arrangements that evening. Along one wall was a sushi and sashimi bar set atop slabs of cream colored marble and helmed by Nobu's top chefs. They masterfully wowed the gathering crowd with their brilliant creations and displays eliciting cheers of appreciation. Along the adjacent wall, an intricately carved dark wooden bar was manned by at least a half dozen bartenders who flitted back and forth expertly pouring drinks and mixing cocktails. They effortlessly handled the constant influx of requests all while obliging the many guests fishing for any bit of gossip they could snag. In a corner on the other side of the floor, the city's most sought after DJ was playing a variety of music from current club hits to golden oldies. The 1958 Italian hit 'Volare' was pumping out of the speakers as some of the older guests swayed around the makeshift dance floor. The dull buzz of voices and laughter mixed with the Italian oldie and floated up through the air as the guests mingled and chatted enthusiastically. John let out an exasperated sigh and tapped at his earpiece impatiently.

"Finch, what have you got on the number? In the two hours we've been here we haven't spotted anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. Do you have a clue what we should be looking for?"

"Patience, Mr. Reese. As far as I can tell Whitney Prendergast's background is completely clean. Born and raised upstate in Ithaca, she moved here to the city two years ago after graduating top of her class from the Culinary Institute. She's been working part-time on the waitstaff for the catering company most of that time in addition to working as a sous chef at a small restaurant near her apartment in Flushing. Her parents were killed in an auto accident when she was 18 and she has no siblings. I've checked out her roommate and all her coworkers but nothing stands out. I can't find any reason why someone would want to harm her. I'll let you know what else I can find."

It was quite a diverse group of people that had assembled for the Koch brothers' annual Fourth of July party that evening. For over a decade the city's biggest power players mingled with celebrities, dignitaries, politicians and socialites. Everyone was dressed to impress in the most current trendsetting fashions as if walking straight off a glossy page in Vogue. It was a virtual fashion show of sorts with a zigzag of runways throughout the room. Zac Posen, Prada and Gucci mingled with Alexander McQueen, Chanel and Versace. Though no one would outwardly admit it, nothing would thrill most of them more than to be splattered across the society pages the next morning. They hadn't gathered solely to hobnob and be seen, however; they were there in anticipation of the lavish Macy's fireworks display later that night. The vast windows in the ballroom afforded a perfect view of the extravaganza staged over the East River. The extravaganza that John had just that morning made plans with Joss to enjoy from the Brooklyn Heights Promenade on the _other_ side of the river.

John treated all the numbers with equal urgency, care and concern and would drop everything no questions asked when Finch called but he didn't have to be happy about it, and he certainly wasn't happy right now. He was seething, in fact, that their evening had been ruined and wanted nothing more than to wrap this all up and try to salvage what was left of it.

Both John and Joss had spent most of June swamped by work and had seen very little of each other. The rising temperatures of the heat wave had brought with it the usual increase in crime. There seemed to be an exceedingly large amount of hot and angry people walking the streets of New York lately. Joss and Lionel had been busy for weeks working on a multiple homicide case that had just finally been put to bed, and John had been occupied with one number after another for Finch. Thankfully most of them had been relatively easy cases for him and Shaw but they had involved almost round the clock surveillance and he had hardly made it home in the past four weeks. What little sleep he'd managed was in the front seat of Finch's Lincoln Town Car, and when they were finished with the latest number early this morning, John wearily headed straight to Joss's apartment. All he wanted was to collapse in her bed and fall asleep with her wrapped in his arms but she had already left for the DA's office to record her deposition for the homicide trial.

She hadn't been sure when she would be done so they'd made plans to go to her cousin Lisa's Fourth of July barbecue that evening and then head over to the waterfront to watch the fireworks display. Joss didn't know it yet but John had additional plans of his own that involved making love to her all night until the sun came up. It had been so long since they'd seen each other for more than 10 minutes at a time and he was looking forward to spending the night devouring every inch of her. After waking from a deep slumber that afternoon, John had texted her trying to convince her that they should skip the barbeque and fireworks and that he would instead put on his own 'pyrotechnic show' for her at home with 'mind blowing explosions.' She was having none of it. 'We're going John. Home by 5. Casual attire please. Love you. xoxo.' He groaned in disappointment when he read her reply. He was hungry for a taste of her and it had been so long he felt malnourished, but he had to admit part of him was actually looking forward to a relaxing evening of hotdogs, cold beer and Joss snuggled by his side.

2013 had been filled with more tension, estrangements and hurt than either of them cared to recall, and they had welcomed the new year and the chance for new beginnings it had brought. It had been eight months now since they had demolished HR and their relationship had changed its course. Eight months since he really began to fully live his life again. A life in which Joss made him feel loved, cherished and needed, and he reciprocated those feelings right back to her. The passion between them had been explosive but they both had yearned for so much more. They had acknowledged from the get-go that they were in it for the long haul. This wasn't just some lust filled affair or something they had to get out of their systems. It had been years in the making-building, shaping and molding itself into a relationship so unique and special that even they couldn't quite comprehend it. On that day back in November, when they had finally acknowledged their true feelings for each other, they had agreed that in order to make it work they would need to create an area of calm within the craziness of their lives. A safe house of their own where nothing could touch them. Although John's life seemed at times to be straight out of a Hollywood movie, the truth was that deep down he'd always yearned for a traditional one. It was important to him that they make every effort to take things slow and find a place of normalcy. '_I want to make sure we do this right Joss. No regrets._' She had found him incredibly charming and endearing and she absolutely regretted nothing.

For the first time in a very long time John was giving himself permission to enjoy the small things in life. Mundane happenings that he never noticed or held his interest before suddenly became sacred. Events like cuddling under a blanket with Joss while watching Taylor's football games on a Friday night, spending a lazy afternoon on a blanket in Central Park reading the paper with Joss's head on his stomach, and stealing a kiss from her in a dark movie theatre-things that _normal_ people always did-were becoming routine and he loved it all. Joss helped him remember experiences from lifetimes ago that he had boxed and filed away far back in his memory. She brought a warmth and sense of safety into his world he'd never truly felt before. Safety for his emotions to run free and safety from the demons that had always threatened to haunt and control him. He felt completely encased in her love.

The life they were building together was far from perfect as they worked hard to juggle their personal and non-conventional professional worlds. There was never any telling when John would be summoned by Finch or how long he'd be gone but Joss knew it was a part of him she'd have to accept if she wanted the rest of him. It was a compromise she was willing to make although secretly she dreamed that the end of his vigilante mission would come someday soon. They had their disagreements and fought from time to time. They were both so stubborn and strong-willed, and John's relentless need to protect her was a constant source of contention as was her frustration with his constant recklessness. But for all the energy they put into their battles they spent it tenfold when making up.

They had been heading out of Joss's front door late that afternoon for the barbecue, both smiling happily in anticipation of finally spending some time together. John had traded his suit for beige shorts and a navy polo that showed off his sinewy physique and Joss wondered to herself if there was anything this man wore that he didn't look good in. His arm was draped around her shoulders and the other carried a large canvas bag filled with a blanket, wine and two glasses when Finch had showed up holding two garment bags. Apologizing profusely he told them that there was a change in plans. Joss had simply nodded her head with a weak, disappointed smile. John, on the other hand, looked like he was going to blow a gasket. Shaking his head and looking up at the sky with eyes clenched tightly closed he took a deep breath to calm himself. "_You're killing me Finch_."

Over 200 people were in attendance at the black-tie event that evening so Harold had enlisted the help of the entire team for surveillance. Shaw was working undercover as a waiter and trailed Whitney in and out the kitchen area and around the massive ballroom. Dressed in a black tux and in direct contact with alcohol and food, her upbeat mood and rare glimpse of a smile proved she was in her glory. Wearing white gloves with her hair pulled neatly back, she zipped around the floor carrying silver trays stacked with champagne flutes and a multitude of hors d'oeuvres. Finch grimaced and shook his head in horror as he spotted her entering the kitchen while guzzling Dom Perignon straight from the bottle and popping a crab puff in her mouth. Lionel was working security at the main entrance downstairs which although not exactly a stretch for him it did leave him more than a little miffed. Tapping his earpiece he grumbled, "Hey Glasses, why am I stuck out here sweating in this sauna while Sunshine gets to stuff her face?" Rolling his eyes, he wiped the sweat from his brow and loosened his tie. Just then four paparazzi swarmed the door to get a shot of the mayor making his way inside. Bright lights popped in Lionel's face as he threw his arms up and turned away in disgust. The scowl on his lips could easily have challenged John's 50 floors above.

John headed down the curved marble staircase to where he spotted Joss lingering near the bar. He had traded his usual suit for a black Tom Ford tuxedo that was impeccably tailored and highlighted all the right parts of his gorgeous body. It stretched across his shoulders pulling ever so slightly at his chest as he moved and the pants draped his thighs and rear perfectly while accentuating his long lean muscles. With one hand tucked in his pocket he sauntered from the stairs and across the room. He was the living breathing definition of debonair. His presence didn't go unnoticed as a parade of female eyes and muffled whispers followed in his wake. He was oblivious to all their stares, however, as the only set of female eyes he saw in the room were the large brown saucers that belonged to Joss.

John came to a halt a few feet away from Joss, whose back was turned to him as she chatted with the young bartender. His scowl quickly softened into a soft smile and his blue eyes lit up at the sight of her. They had changed and rushed out of her apartment so fast earlier that he hadn't had a chance to really get a good look at her. The room was filled with fashion models and movie stars galore but to him she was the most beautiful woman there. The most beautiful woman in the world. He was captivated as he watched her brush a loose tendril of hair behind her ear and play with her earring. He marveled as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, at how her shoulders lightly bounced as she laughed. The slightest and most ordinary movements were hypnotic to him. After all this time she still hadn't ceased to amaze him. He often wondered to himself what he had done to deserve such an extraordinary woman. She was the light in his life that had saved him from the darkness. She was the sustenance that kept him going every day. He didn't just love her; he absolutely adored her, and although he would never admit it to her, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

Finch had given her a gorgeous floor length pink coral Badgley Mischka gown to wear. The top was sleeveless and the airy chiffon heavily shirred. Its crisscross design and low neckline cradled her full breasts perfectly and the open back plunged dangerously low. The waistline was fitted and the bottom fell loosely, swaying as she moved and clinging to her curves. Her long glistening legs peeked out below in gold strappy four-inch heels and her dark wavy hair was pulled to the side of her neck in a loose wavy knot. The coral color of the dress was striking against her warm caramel skin and the softness of the light fabric gave her a delicate and almost ethereal appearance.

John took a few strides forward, desperate to put his hands on her. He needed to touch her. He needed to feel her warm skin under his hands and breathe her scent so badly his groin began to throb. He reached for her and ran his fingertip slowly down her spine making her shiver and jump in surprise. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her backward softly against his chest. He pressed his nose into her hair inhaling the familiar scent he had longed for these past weeks. She was intoxicating and he wanted nothing more than to drown in her at that very moment.

"Now don't tell me a pretty lady like you is here all alone?" he whispered in her ear. Joss closed her eyes briefly to enjoy his warm breath on her neck and strong hands holding her hips. She looked up at him, smiling. "Actually my boyfriend seems to have wandered off," she giggled.

He turned her around and took his time to gaze at her from head to toe.

"You look…" John tapped his finger on his lips, pausing to find the right word because beautiful just didn't seem to cut it. "…exquisite."

He planted a soft kiss on her temple.

"Do you think your boyfriend would mind if I take you for a twirl around the dance floor?"

"What boyfriend? Did I say I have a boyfriend?" she batted her eyes innocently at him.

Taking her hand, John led her over to the dance floor and inwardly thanked the DJ for switching back to a slow song. Pulling Joss close at the waist with one arm he entwined his other fingers with hers and pulled them to his lips softly kissing each knuckle. Slowly they swayed to the music, his eyes fixed intently on hers.

"I'm sorry our evening was ruined, Joss. I know you were looking forward to it."

"It wasn't ruined. We're together and that's all that matters. This is exactly where I want to be."

Leaning in against his chest she tucked her face under his chin when a bubble of laughter suddenly escaped her lips.

"Is being a good dancer a requirement to be a CIA special agent? Is it on the curriculum at spy school? Ballroom 101. I'm picturing a dance studio full of guys in suits learning the Tango. You know, all bad ass James Bond-like. "

The bubble burst and rumbled into a full blown laugh and she threw her head back, shaking, clearly amused at herself.

John rolled his eyes dramatically in disdain at the mention of the famed fictional spy but couldn't stop himself from grinning at how cute she looked when she laughed.

"Ha ha, make fun of me all you want but trust me there wasn't much dancing being done. Dancing around bullets perhaps but not to music. Now there is another place I do excel at dancing and if you behave I'll take you for a spin there later… "

Finch's voice crackled through their earpieces.

"I'm, umm, sorry to interrupt….but I think I may have found something. It appears Ms. Prendergast was the sole heir to her parents' vast fortune. Her father owned numerous manufacturing plants that were sold upon his death. The proceeds, which are currently valued at over half a billion dollars, are currently in a trust fund and set to be handed over to her on her 25th birthday, which just happens to be next week. I obtained a copy of her parents' will and if she is deceased then the entire estate will be handed over to her distant cousin, Jacob Warner, who just happens to be on the guest list here tonight. I'm sending you a picture of him right now."

The picture was soon followed by Shaw's voice. "Hey lovebirds, I've got eyes on him. In the kitchen. Now."

John and Joss pushed through the crowd to the far side of the room. Their hands hovered over concealed guns, his in his waistband and hers strapped to her thigh. Thrusting the swinging double doors open, they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Shaw sitting on top of Jacob Warner on the stainless steel countertop. Her gun was pressed to his chest and, although twice her size, he looked terrified. Trays of food had been strewn all over and the head chef was running back and forth screaming something that sounded like "crazy" and an expletive. Whitney Prendergast was cowering in the corner in tears, visibly shaken.

"I'm Detective Carter from the NYPD. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. He had a gun and was trying to pull me into the service elevator when she showed up out of nowhere and saved me."

Ten minutes later Whitney had explained how her cousin had tried to kidnap her saying he was going to make her disappear permanently. Apparently he owed someone a lot of cash from a deal gone wrong and thought Whitney was an easy solution to his problem. Fusco had him handcuffed and escorted him downstairs through the kitchen's freight elevator in order to avoid disrupting the party outside. There was no need in sending the hundreds of guests into a panic.

"I'm going home to take a shower. I don't get paid enough for this," Lionel stalked off.

As the elevator doors slammed shut John linked his arm through Joss's as they made their way out the kitchen and towards the front exit. As they neared the main elevator bank he suddenly stopped and looked around as a small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. With a twinkle in his eye, he snatched two glasses of champagne from a waiter and pulled her towards the stairwell.

"What are you doing, John? The elevator's over there."

"There's something I want to show you."

"John, no. There's absolutely nothing you need to show me. C'mon, I just want to go home and change into something comfortable. My feet are killing me."

"Trust me, Joss. I promise it's worth your while."

There was no denying any request of his when he looked at her with those hooded blue eyes. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she followed him with a smile as they climbed two flights of stairs to a small landing. He led her to a steel door with a chain and padlock and quickly picked the lock. As the door swung open they were hit by a burst of heat and Joss stepped through, gasping at the sight in front of her. It was a large balcony that wrapped around the entire floor of the building giving way to a breathtaking view of the city. In each corner of the balcony an ornate Gothic spire soared upwards lit by floodlights.

"I found this last year when I was working a number. I almost forgot about it. They keep it locked all the time now for security reasons but it used to be a popular observation deck back in the day. We should be able to see the fireworks from the other side. They're starting in about 20 minutes."

Taking her hand, John laced his fingers through hers and they made their way to the east side of the building where the Brooklyn Bridge loomed in the near distance. Stopping at the high decorative balustrade, he moved around her, wrapping his arm across her chest, never letting go of her fingers as he moved. He held her tightly and lightly brushed his lips over her soft hand as they sipped their champagne and took in the view. They stood in silence for a moment, mesmerized by the twinkling city lights as a warm breeze billowed Joss's dress around her legs and freed a few tendrils of her hair into the air. Burying his nose in her curls, he closed his eyes and drew in a long breath. She smelled so good and the familiar calming presence she brought with her was invigorating and revitalizing. She recharged him and filled him with life every time she was near. Their lives were often filled with mayhem but here, alone above the city, they were in their own world and for a brief moment in time they felt like no one could touch them. It was a sanctuary above all the craziness below.

"I've missed you, pretty lady," he whispered softly and kissed the top of her head. "I don't ever want to be apart from you for that long again."

At that moment they could hear the music downstairs begin to play again and Etta James' voice floated up from the windows one floor below them.

_'At last, My love has come along, My lonely days are over, And life is like a song.' _

"Dance with me, Joss. We didn't get to finish before and this is the perfect song for tonight I think," he kissed her neck lovingly and set their glasses on the ground.

'_I found a dream that I could speak to, A dream that I can call my own, I found a thrill to press my cheek to, A thrill that I have never known.'_

John pulled her to him, kissing the palm of her hand as he took it in his. Wrapping his arm around her waist, she leaned into his shoulder as they began to sway slowly back and forth in time to the music. She pressed her nose to his neck, entranced by his cologne. The cologne mixed with the scent of his skin was the most exhilarating and arousing fragrance she'd ever smelled. It sent a shiver of electricity through her every pore. For the last few weeks she would smell his aroma lingering on her pillow, his shirts, the couch, but it felt so good to smell it in person radiating off his warm skin.

He suddenly spun her in a circle and caught her smile with his mouth. He grazed his lips against hers and began to kiss her softly as she snaked her other arm up around his neck caressing the short, soft hairs she loved so much. He nuzzled her nose and pressed his forehead against hers losing himself in the deep pools of her brown eyes. He swore they changed colors at times, going from a bronze hue with specks of gold when she laughed to a mahogany when she was deep in thought. When he pissed her off-which was more often than he liked-they shined in a glossy, menacing ebony which was incredibly sexy. He always kept that observation to himself.

Cradling her cheeks lovingly, he gathered her lips once again with his. Softly, he sucked her bottom lip and then the top, savoring their pillowy softness and the taste of champagne that lingered. Taking his time, he slid his tongue up and around her full curves as the taste of her sweet lip gloss mixed in with the rest. Joss parted her lips, welcoming his warm tongue that slid inside looking to play. She let him take control this time and relaxed to enjoy him leisurely lap and suck gently on her tongue. His mouth was incredibly hot and she grabbed at his jacket wanting to hold him there forever. As he pulled away, she ran her tongue over her lips savoring his taste. They were both now completely unaware that the music had stopped playing. He pulled her into a tight embrace and spun her around once again, eliciting a giggle from her.

"I think you'd definitely beat Bond in a dance off and then some," she murmured while nestling closer and resting her cheek against his chest.

"So instead of being a Bond girl, does that mean you're my Reese girl? What would your name be? I think 'detective' would work well," he whispered into her ear.

The fragrance of her perfume and the soft feel of her warm skin in his arms threatened to take over all his senses. She was intoxicating and he could feel himself beginning to get drunk off her mere presence. It was the sweetest and most delightful inebriation. He was lost in her scent, her smile, the smoothness of her skin, her long silky hair and the sensual way she moved her curves without even knowing. She was the most exquisite creature on earth and had no idea. He tried his best to show some restraint until they got home but he had daydreamed about her so many times while staked out in Finch's car that he could no longer resist his cravings. Lifting her chin he pressed his lips against hers. He wasn't gentle this time. He was urgent and desperate and almost frantic-like as he began to devour her mouth. He sucked at them hard and persistently and quickly pried them open. Pushing his tongue inside he became frenzied wanting to taste his fill and consume every bit of her. He devoured her lips, sucking on them greedily and explored every inside corner of her mouth. He pulled the pins from her hair, releasing the long spiral coils that whipped around her face and combed his fingers through them. He fisted her hair, crushing her lips hard against his and moaned her name as he deepened the kiss. Joss felt the familiar tightening sensation and wetness between her legs as her body responded to his touch. She had missed him desperately but was taken aback by just how badly her body ached for him.

Turning her around, he moved her hair to the side and kissed the nape of her neck causing her to arch her back and moan in pleasure. He knew just how sensitive that spot was for her, and he took his time gently nibbling and sucking while leaving his mark as she squirmed underneath him. He began to slide his lips down her spine leaving a wet trail in its wake. He ran his hands in circles over the warm soft skin of her back, feverishly desperate for more of her, and she could feel his hard weight pressing against her hip. He kissed his way back up between her shoulder blades and up her neck to behind her ear making her shiver in delight. Reaching his arms in front he slid his hands over her chest and cupped her full breasts through the soft fabric. He squeezed the soft roundness of them and Joss let out another moan as he found her nipples and lightly brushed them with his thumbs until they began to harden through the fabric.

"I want you so bad, Joss," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath giving her goose bumps.

"John, let's go. The car's waiting downstairs and we'll be at your place in 10 minutes."

"I don't want to wait 10 minutes. I can't wait 10 minutes. I want you now," he turned her and seized her lips again.

"John, what if someone is watching?" she panted.

"Then let them watch, Detective" he said with a smirk.

He slipped the sleeves of her dress down off her shoulders allowing it to fall loosely in front. She hadn't worn a bra and he gently kneaded her full breasts loving the feel of her bare skin and the weight of them as they lay perfectly in his hands. He caressed the soft skin of their swell, squeezing them with his palms as he ghosted his fingers over her nipples, teasing them to a hardened peak. He played with her rock hard nipples, flicking and rolling them with his thumbs. Slowly, he squeezed and twisted them until Joss moaned out in delight. The ache between her legs was growing unbearable. He leaned down and took one of her chocolate peaks into his mouth sucking it gently with his lips. Holding her hip with one hand, he used the other to press her breast tightly against his lips. He alternated between tugging the peak gently with his teeth and then lovingly running his wet tongue over it. When he'd had his full of that one he switched to the other. The various sensations had Joss leaning into him desperate for more. She grabbed at the back of his head, pulling him against her, and ground her pelvis against his leg. He knelt slightly, lifted the bottom of her dress and reached up, gliding her panties down over her long legs. He took his time lightly running his fingers along her warm skin as he enjoyed the contrast of her soft yet strong curves. She stepped out of them and with a twirl of his finger, the tiny piece of delicate fabric went flying off the side of the building.

"Damn it, John, those are new!" Joss protested.

"I'll buy you a new pair," he growled into her neck.

He had a penchant for destroying her undergarments much to Joss's chagrin. She had lost count of how many had met their demise in John's hands. Kneeling down, John lifted her dress little by little and began to kiss his way slowly up her inner legs. Starting at her ankles he worked his way up her calves, behind her knees and along the inside of her hot thighs. They were soft and luscious as his lips slid up them. Alternating between the two, he edged them apart as he made his way to their junction. Joss opened her mouth to protest again but a moan escaped instead as he slowly ran his tongue across her wet opening and up into her folds. Grabbing her hips under her dress and pulling them forward, he bent her knee and placed her foot on his shoulder. She leaned one hand on the balustrade and the other on his head for balance as he focused all his attention on her small bundle of nerves that was beginning to quiver. She tried to break away as the tension increased and she thought she could take no more but he held her tight as she writhed until he knew for sure she was at her breaking point. Her legs were trembling and she was convinced she would collapse at any moment.

Standing up, he crushed his mouth against hers once again as she pulled at the jacket of his tux desperately. Discarding it onto the ground, she pulled at his bowtie and began to work on the buttons of his shirt. They were both panting, perspiration pouring down them, the wind doing nothing to help cool them down. She undid his belt and lowered the zipper. Pulling his pants and boxer briefs to the ground, he stepped out of them and his hard shaft sprung forward, happy to finally be released from its confines. Taking his heavy weight in her hand, she began to stroke the full length of him, slow but strong, while he devoured her neck and breasts. He was hot and slick with pre-cum. She cradled his balls and slid her hands up from his base, circling his head with her thumb. He was beginning to lose control and thrust up into her hand frantically. Managing to regain some control, he rested his hand on her wrist, suddenly stopping her.

"I need to be inside you, Joss."

He unzipped the rest of her dress and it fell to the ground into a colorful puddle. She clung to his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her and moved them over towards the tall stone spire in the corner. He hooked his arms under her knees raising her up and leaning her against the cool smoothness of the stone. He quickly lowered her down onto him and plunged deep into her slick warmth without warning. They both moaned in unison and stopped to gaze into each other's eyes. With a smirk he said, "You are most definitely the hottest Bond girl ever." He began to slowly glide in and out, taking his time to savor each sensation and delight in every inch of her.

"Reese girl you mean," she panted in his ear.

He pulled out completely and then plunged back in swiftly, filling her to the brim. She tightened around him, matching each of his thrusts with her own. He lifted one of her legs slightly higher than the other, adjusting the angle of his thrusts, which took her over the edge. She didn't hold back as one surge after another hit her and she clenched him tightly. She screamed his name over and over but she was drowned out by the sudden explosions of the fireworks as the night sky burst into a dazzling display of orange and pink behind them. Her screams were all it took to bring him his release. With two final thrusts, he stiffened and emptied himself inside her. He pulled out and gently set her down on the ground as they both leaned their backs against the stone for a moment, panting and appreciating the coolness of it. Pulling her into his arms he held her tightly, kissing her forehead as the fireworks continued to erupt behind them.

"Detective, you might want to put something on before you get arrested for indecent exposure. Can you imagine the headline in the NY Post tomorrow? Hero NYPD detective wears just a smile to exclusive party?"

She looked up at him with one eyebrow raised, trying to suppress a smile as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Let's go home, Joss. This was just a preview of what I have in store for you the rest of the night. We have a lot of time to make up for."

Kissing her softly, they then gathered their discarded garments and made themselves look presentable once again. As they turned to walk back to the stairwell, a small flashing red light above their heads caught John's attention.

'Shit' he thought to himself. He should have known better. He looked sideways at Joss who was busy fixing her hair and didn't seem to notice the security camera. John pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Finch trying not to panic.

'Finch, cameras on 52 floor balcony. Please tell me you can erase the last hour.'

'All taken care of Mr. Reese. Enjoy the rest of your evening ;)'


End file.
